


blunder

by cloudster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace Hinata, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, LGBT, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Rated T for Mild Language, ace kageyama, ace! kagehina, also the karasuno kids are MINORS that is one reason also i personally dont write smut im sorry, btw im a bi girl so some of my work really does reflect my own thoughts and stuff haha, dumbassery, he/him and they/them pronouns for iwaizumi, iwaoi is a background couple, no smut i will never write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudster/pseuds/cloudster
Summary: kageyama Messes Up and says "im going to kiss you" instead of "im going to kill you" during a practice game. A Crisis Follows.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 1 of 4ish chapters? nice reading!

Karasuno's high school volleyball club was in their third practice set with Aoba Johsai High. They were at nineteen points while AJH were at twenty. It was always like a see-saw with them, up and down, each side struggling to gain the upper hand. Kageyama and Hinata finally stood at the front line. He could feel their eyes--mainly Iwaizumi-san's--begin to shift towards his short friend. Kageyama scowled at the thought, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
It still felt weird referring to Hinata as a friend. Because, what if he didn't consider him a friend back? Sure, Kageyama's mood was always lifted around his sunny, tangerine-haired teammate, but that didn't make them friends . . . right?  
  
Huh.  
  
He sobered. Was he really friends with any of them? Or did they simply tolerate him because they needed him? Kageyama hoped it wasn’t the latter but he couldn't help but wonder if they held contempt towards him for his lack of smiles, his social awkwardness, or his bouts of irritation. He wondered how much seriousness lay in Tsukkishima's "king of the court" comments. Maybe he'd talk it out with Sugawara-san later, the only person he knew was truly his friend . . .  
  
"KAGEYAMA," Hinata called out loudly, filled to the brim with the voice cracks of youth. "Heads up!"  
  
Kageyama's attention flipped to the game, blueberry eyes becoming steely in focus. All he saw was the volleyball coming towards him. A curse left his lips and his mind raced to come up with a solution. He hit it forward. Kageyama vaguely processed the ball hitting the net square in the middle with a thud before hitting the ground.  
Everyone froze. Everyone.  
  
Kageyama's eyes darted around, thinking desperately of any excuse he could use. The only words that slipped past his lips were a quiet, “Sorry.”  
  
Tanaka didn’t hesitate to slap him across the back encouragingly. “We’ll get the next one!” Worry laced his loud voice, though. Tanaka was as caring as he was loud. And they all knew that Kageyama always improvised better than that, no matter how exhausted. He could practically see the gears turning in Coach Ukai’s brain.  
  
“Yeah, Kageyama!” Hinata replied, not an ounce of worry in his big brown eyes. He raised one hand and slapped it across Kageyama's back, much harder than Tanaka had.  
A pained hiss escaped his mouth and he whipped towards Hinata with superspeed despite how tired he felt. "Hinata!" he snarled through gritted teeth. A wave of panic ran across the shorter boy and he began to fidget with his soft, orange locks.  
  
Hinata pushed out a nervous laugh at his teammate's angered scowl. "Eh, sorry Kageyama." He paused, rolling his hands while he thought. "Just tryna be supportive, but my muscles--" He flexed his arms to accent his little joke.  
  
Kageyama raised one hand and simply placed it on Hinata's head. Daichi came forward, ready to intervene, but Kageyama was already beginning. "Hinata, dumbass, I--" Appreciated it but also the pain. How did this shrimp have so much strength? Had he hit so hard on purpose? What he meant to say was "I'm going to kill you."  
  
What came out at the site of Hinata's fidgeting hands, the feel of soft hair, and how tired Kageyama himself was, what came out of his mouth was, "I'm going to kiss you." Kageyama said it murderously, with the intent of what he was actually trying to say. Daichi's grip loosened and a collective "HUH?" passed the gym. But like most things, it didn't stay quiet for long.  
  
"You're dating?" Tanaka inquired excitedly. "You never even told me--"  
  
"I thought short men stuck together," Nishinoya mumbled.  
  
Kageyama abruptly let go of a red-faced boy, shoulders stiff. "I meant to say kill!"  
  
Oikawa cackled like the childish witch he was from the other side of the court. "'I meant to say kill.' Sure, you did, Tobio-chan. A double 'nice kill' is in order, huh, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi whacked the back of Oikawa’s head, muttering something about picking fights with children.

Kageyama picked up the ball aggressively as he did anything (he was not a child) and passed it to the next person to serve: Oikawa, who was still snickering. He could feel red heat eating away at his face. No way were they gonna let him live this down. He glanced at Hinata.  
  
Hinata, who was still squinting in confusion, ears red. Kageyama didn't meet his eyes, keeping his face dead calm as possible. "We have a game to finish."  
  
Daichi patted his shoulder before stepping back. "Karasuno, fight!" he bellowed in his deep voice, the sound echoing across the gym. Their teammates repeated the chant, and they began once again. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that Hinata was keeping his distance. Was he crazy or was Hinata a few steps further away than usual?

* * *

  
Aoba Johsai won the game. And Kageyama knew it was his fault. Hinata had gotten in a fast attack but every time Kageyama met his eye, his ears turned red. Damn his blunder. A mix up of some letters was normal. Everyone did it. But why couldn’t it have been any other word? Like… hill? Well, there wouldn’t be any connection there. But there wasn’t a connection with what he’d said either, dammit.  
  
“Kageyama, are you alright?” Yamaguchi asked, concern in his large, dark eyes. “You look red. Got a fever?”  
  
Kageyama crossed his arms. “No. Just tired,” he huffed. “Thank you.” Humiliation but also confusion burned in his stomach. Surely, they were upset with him. Surely there was no chance they thought of him as a friend. He felt the other boys exchange a look. Hinata was the only one keeping his eyes on his locker.  
  
Asahi spoke first, softly like always. "I think I could've jumped higher at the end there."  
  
"It was the third set," Tsukkishima contradicted, cold as ever. "Not all of us have monster stamina like that idiot over there.” He gestured towards HInata with one hand.  
Yamaguchi laughed, and it seemed like the weight on everyone's shoulders lessened. Even Kageyama felt it, even if it was his fault they'd lost in the first place. One of the most annoying but merciful things about Karasuno's volleyball team was that they didn't blame a single person. They collectively carried every loss or win. But it was eating away at him. He'd have to talk to Hinata soon. It may have been a one-game run but he refused to let it ruin their performance in the future. He’d once said he made Hinata invincible, and Hinata had returned the sentiment. Their hard work wasn’t going to go down in flames from some stupid grammar mistake.  
  
By the time he’d decided this, Hinata was well on his way out. And most of everyone else. He’d have to catch him outside, then. Kageyama slung his bag across his bag and walked out, doing his best to blend in.  
  
Hinata had already mounted his bike. He really did not want to yell and call any attention, so Kageyama sprinted over, and wished, for the first time in his life, that he was a little shorter. His breath was running short and he thanked whoever was up there for the cool fall weather. As he neared, Hinata finally looked up and something like panic crossed his face.  
  
Kageyama took one deep breath and sprinted in front of the shorter boy’s bike, sliding across a few leaves and nearly falling. Arms held out, he looked like a soccer goalie. A possibly very angry looking soccer goalie.  
  
Hinata cocked his head to the side, genuine confusion pooling in his big brown eyes.  
  
_Stupid eyes.  
_  
Hinata waved his hands in front of him in defense. “Why do you keep looking angrier?!”  
  
“I don’t know!” Kageyama half-yelled back. He was sure his face was turning red. He could feel it. “I-I wanted to apologize.”  
  
“A-apologize? Yamaguchi was right, Kageyama, you really are running a fever.”  
  
“Oi, shut up for five--” He took one deep breath. And another. “I wanted to apologize for my mistake during the match. It caused you to lose your focus.” Kageyama tapped a finger against his thigh erratically, queasy impatience running through his veins.  
  
“Oh.” Hinata turned red, laughing nervously. “Oh. It’s alright, Kageyama.” He plastered on a smile, surely fake, but still stupidly bright. “We all make mistakes. I’m surprised you aren’t blaming me.” He chuckled, but it was more genuine this time.  
  
“Whatever. Just don’t let it affect anything. It was just a blunder.” He was rambling now. When was the last time he spoke these many words in one breath? “Nothing more. I don’t ever think about kissing you.”  
  
“Mhmm,” Hinata agreed with a nod. “Now can I go home?”  
  
Kageyama realized he was still standing in front of Hinata and moved away, not quite meeting his eyes. “Rest up, dumbass.” Half of his usual ire wasn’t there.  
  
A shy smile crossed his face, something Kageyama had never seen before. Hinata wasn’t shy. He was bold. Stupid. Ambitious. Kageyama turned away, schooling his expression into something calm and walking away. Why did he feel embarrassed?  
  
And why had Hinata sounded a little disappointed at the end there?

* * *

_Would he kiss Hinata?  
  
_The question hit him randomly in bed, right as he’d thrown a volleyball towards the ceiling. It hit him in the nose and he let out a frustrated yelp.  
  
No, what a stupid thought. Why would he?  
  
Why’d you end up saying “kiss” anyway? he could hear Sugawara asking.  
  
“Because it was a stupid mess-up,” he muttered to himself through gritted teeth. And it was. But he had felt something then. He’d felt himself soften and pause before he spoke. Dammit, had the others too? Shit, shit, shit. Maybe he could just ignore it and it’d stop. He was just overthinking.  
  
He ate dinner, he played a few board games with his family. He played Mario-Kart and did his homework. But throughout it all, he couldn’t help but do the opposite of what he wanted to do.  
  
“Would he kiss Hinata?” turned into an angry “why would he even want to kiss Hinata?” What reasoning could possibly be there?  
  
Was it Hinata's stupid fiery but fluffy hair? His eyes, always wide in wonder and dumb ideas? Was it because Hinata was nearly pocket-sized? Because he didn't give up on Kageyama? Dumb, dumb, dumb. He kept repeating the word in his head because there was no way Kageyama liked Hinata-Dumbass-Shoyo. No way.  
He was having an absolute crisis. It's not that he didn't know he was gay. No, he'd figured it out in junior high when he'd found Oikawa pretty and registered his senior's dislike of him as heartbreak, but . . . Hinata? When had he even started liking HInata?  
  
A memory cross his mind--the first time he'd seen Hinata fly. The first time they'd done their monster quick. He'd felt exhilarated, but that was it. Was it at some point when they were buying meat-buns, or squabbling? Or fighting? It felt like at some point he'd just started softening towards the shorter boy and his energy. He didn't know when. But over the year . . . his platonic love had started morphing into something more.

* * *

Kageyama texted Sugawara on the weekend, one week later. One week after doing his best to keep it cool and Tsukkishima covering up a few retorts about Kageyama's mistake with coughs and Hinata staring at him with those discernible amber eyes. Neither of them had said anything, but dammit, Kageyama really had messed up this time, hadn't he? He'd woken up thinking it was gone but the moment Hinata raced him to volleyball practice with that stupid smile, it had all gone to hell. Everyone else seemed chill. Nothing was different. They were playing the same. But the air was a little awkward between him and Hinata, like something needed to be said.

**KTobio: Hello. If you’re free, can we please meet up at the cafe across Coach Ukai’s grocery store later today? The Naruto themed one?**  
**✨suga✨ : sure !! smthn wrong?**  
**KTobio: I think I like someone.**  
**✨suga✨ : OOOH say no more my boy we are going to CONVERSE about FEELINGS**

Kageyama hoped it would be enough to help.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, have a nice day!

Sugawara showed up fashionably late. Only ten minutes late, but clearly he'd done it in the name of fashion. Wearing a white bucket hat and t-shirt along with his light-blue jeans, Suga was looking like the exact opposite of Kageyama. Kageyama, who was wearing gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. His hair stuck up in all different directions from his restless night before. Math class was _absolute_ hell, and it didn't help that their teacher loved pop quizzes.

Sugawara waved and called out his name. Kageyama bowed his head in respect and greeted him back, the light from above painting a shiny ring over his glossy raven hair. Once they were both seated, Sugawara frowned, leaning in. "Kageyama-kun, there are dark circles under your eyes. Are you alright?"

He belatedly nodded. “I’m fine, just tired.”

"Busy thinking about your somebody?"

Kageyama coughed, heat rising to his cheeks. "Suga-san--"

"I'm teasing," Suga replied with a chuckle. He reminded him of his older sister--chaotic but somehow a bit . . . parent-ly? "But I'm not completely wrong, am I?" He said it more genuinely, though he still had a chaotic grin stretched across his face, a glimmer in his eye. 

He groaned, putting his head in his hands. " _ No. _ "

"Well, are you . . . going to tell me who it is?"

Kageyama looked up tiredly. "I thought you'd guessed."

"I have, but I don't want to assume."

” _ Hinata,”  _ Kageyama sighed, embarrassment dripping in his tone. __

"Aw, don't sound that disappointed! Hinata's a great boy."

"But- but he's  _ Hinata _ . I'm supposed to want to fight him but I . . ." He couldn't say it. 

Sugawara knew what he was saying, though. A reference to last week. It made Kageyama want to screech. If this was what Sugawara thought, what was the rest of the team thinking? What was Hinata thinking? He suddenly feeling more aware of the clatter of utensils, talking, and crying babies around him. Not like any of them even knew him, he tried to remind himself. Sugawara cut into his thoughts, thankfully drawing his attention."It's alright, Kageyama. Hinata is a bright boy. And he's very loving. I can see why you'd feel the way you do. I was initially a little shocked but . . . the math is adding up." 

"M- math?" he asked fearfully.

Sugawara grinned. "Yeah, you stare at him a lot. Anyway, what makes you feel that way about Hinata?" At Kageyama's blank expression, Suga relented. "What do you like about Hinata?"

"I was trying to figure it out and . . ." His face turned red. 

"And?" Sugawara urged.

"I made a list," he half-whispered. Kageyama liked being organized and used a list for everything. And this had helped lay down his thoughts. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a neatly folded paper and handed it to Sugawara without meeting his gunmetal eyes.

Sugawara took it from him with a small but proud smile. "That's so  _ cute _ ," he cooed before even reading it. 

Kageyama brought up a hand to cover his red face, and offered, "I'm gonna order something, Sugawara-san. Do you want anything?"

The older boy hummed, eyes running over the menu next to him. "The Sakura Smite looks good. Small-size." He frowned at the look of horror in Kageyama's eyes. "Is it bad?"

"No, it's just . . . really spicy." Kageyama had ended up passing out after only two spoonfuls. His sister had dared him to eat some and Kageyama had, needless to say, never listened to Miwa when it came to food ever again. He was still bitter about it.

Sugawara shrugged. "I have a high spice tolerance." Kageyama wished he did too, and nodded before leaving to order the food. 

There were only three people standing in front of him. That gave him enough time to decide what he wanted. His midnight eyes roved over the menu until they met the shrimp salad. The little Sasuke drawing next to it on the menu frowned back at him. Half the dishes had a Naruto character drawn nearby, all of them courtesy of the owner's wife. Over the years, it'd become less Naruto-centric until there were just nostalgic undertones left. It was nice. Peaceful. He couldn't quite describe it, but it was one of his favorite places in the area.

By the time he was back, Sugawara was the one with his head in his hands. Kageyama couldn't help himself--he panicked. "Is something wrong?"

Sugawara took the bowl and placed it besides the folded note. "No, it's just very emotional to see my kouhai finally embrace all his feelings! Very nice!" A hint of "there is so much work to be done here" was edging into his expression, and Kageyama didn't blame him. He was in it bad.

"Er, thanks?" He sat down. "So what should I do now? Should I tell him?"

"Maybe it'd be better to find out if he's straight or not first," Sugawara recommended. 

A scowl crossed his face. "How do I do that?"

"I don't know! I'm straight, so I'm really not the most qualified, sorry," Sugawara told him sheepishly. "But, hm, I do know someone who can help! With finding this out and more. I'm not sure if they're okay with you knowing, though, so I won't say any names. I'll text them and see how it goes, hm?"

"You would do that?" he asked, touched.

"Of course!" Sugawara confirmed with a sweet smile.

Excitement lit up inside him. "Thank you, Suga-san. You're the greatest."

"I know, I know, thank you." At Kageyama's eager smile, Suga's own grew and he stood up. "Well, I'll see you on Monday!"

"Good-bye," he returned, with a bow. Kageyama hadn't felt this optimistic in a while. He jogged out, hoping this mysterious someone would agree. It'd be nice to talk to someone who understood what he was going through.

  
  



End file.
